Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars ?
by Saluzozette
Summary: "Pourquoi tu dors pas, toi ?" - Tu devineras jamais. - Je crois que si, Mikey parle en dormant, c'est pas ça ? Il venait toujours me voir avant, quand un cauchemar le réveillait. - Et il en faisait beaucoup ? - Raph... Il ne fait que des cauchemars. Il ne rêve jamais." Prend place au cour de la dernière saison 2k12.


_**Salut Salut ! Alors, bonne nouvelle, on dirait que l'inspiration refait une timide apparition ;) Mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai toujours la flème de faire corriger mes textes, alors quelques fautes ont pu se glisser dans celui-ci, je m'en excuse d'avance.**_

 _ **Autre nouvelle (bonne ou mauvaise, c'est selon) Je sors de ma zone d'action habituelle. Nous avons ici une interaction Raph/Donnie. Bon, c'est toujours Mikey qui bave, faut pas trop m'en demander, mais c'est déjà quelque chose, non ? ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Raphaël grogna et referma la porte de la cabine avec brusquerie, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il avait réveillé ou non son frère. Ça lui ferait les pieds, tient, si c'était le cas. Il n'avait qu'à apprendre à se taire. Michelangelo était déjà une vraie pipelette en journée, mais en plus de ça, Raph s'apercevait que son benjamin continuait encore de parler la nuit.

« C'est pas croyable, grommela le ninja au bandana rouge en se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle du vaisseau, qui sevrait aussi de salle commune. L'autre robot a intérêt à avoir fini demain, c'est moi qui l'dit ! Il est hors de question que je passe une nuit de plus avec Mikey. »

La veille, le fugatoïde lui avait annoncé que des travaux de maintenance nécessitaient l'évacuation de sa cabine pour la nuit, et comme Michelangelo avait gagné au pierre-feuille-ciseaux la seule chambre à posséder deux couchettes, Raphaël s'était retrouvé obligé de cohabiter avec son benjamin, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus faite depuis leur toute petite enfance. Autant dire que c'était une expérience qu'il ne renouvellerait pas ! Jamais ! Mikey n'avait pas seulement fait un résumé aussi long qu'inutile de leur journée – que Raph connaissait, d'ailleurs, _puisqu'il l'avait vécu aussi_ – pendant près de soixante minutes, mais il avait également donné l'équivalant d'un spectacle de mime durant les trois heures suivantes, incapable de cesser de bouger, même dans son sommeil. Puis, finalement, après trois coups de gueule, de son frère, il avait fini par trouver une position confortable. Raph avait crû l'heure du repos venue grossière erreur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Michelangelo commençait à parler. Il n'avait fallu que deux tentatives de suicide et deux tentatives de meurtre par étouffement sous oreiller pour faire finalement fuir la tortue au bandana rouge. Sa patience avait été usée bien au-delà de ses capacités habituelles.

Il entrait donc dans la salle de commandement, prêt à passer une nuit inconfortable dans l'un des fauteuils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'avait cru. Assit près du hublot géant qui donnait sur l'espace, une tasse de café fumant entre les mains, Donatello avait les yeux dans le vague. Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé sur Terre la dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient trouvés, il savait que toute sa famille devait avoir perdu au moins trois heures de sommeil par nuit – A l'exception de Mikey, visiblement. Quant à Donnie, qui ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avant ça, il s'était presque vu réduit à l'état de zombi ambulant. Qu'il soit debout à cette heure indue n'étonnait donc que très peu son frère.

Lorsque Raph s'assit à côté de lui, Donatello ne sursauta même pas. Il lui adressa un sourire las.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda l'aîné, plus pour la forme que par vraie curiosité.

\- Nan, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'ose pas utiliser le bureau du professeur pour dessiner des plans sans son autorisation, répondit Donnie d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Du coup, ça m'empêche de dormir.

\- Et ça, ça ne doit pas aider. », ajouta Raphaël – qui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde – en pointant le café du doigt.

Donatello haussa les épaules.

« Bah, tu sais, je bois tellement de café que ça n'a plus beaucoup d'effets sur moi, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Un jour tu vas tomber malade, l'avertit Raph.

\- Pourquoi tu dors pas, toi ? Demanda Don afin d'esquiver la question.

\- Tu devineras jamais. »

Le ninja en rouge eut un rictus moqueur, mais fut coupé dans son élan quand son frère le devança :

« Je crois que si. Mikey parle dans son sommeil, c'est pas ça ? »

Comment était-il au courant ? Lui non plus n'avait plus partagé de chambre avec leur benjamin depuis très longtemps. Devant le regard interrogateur de Raph, Donatello eut un autre mouvement d'épaule.

« Il fait ça tout le temps, déclara-t-il.

\- Comment tu le sais ? », demanda Raphaël.

Le visage du scientifique devint soudain triste et son regard s'égara vers l'espace.

« A la maison... Quand il faisait des cauchemars, il venait toujours me voir, dans mon labo. Et il finissait toujours par se rendormir dans un coin... Il ne le fait plus maintenant. »

Si le cœur de Raph rétrécit jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une petite bille, se fut pour deux raisons. D'abord, il avait été fait mention, à haute voix, de leur maison, de la Terre, de leur vie. Leur vraie vie. Leur vie d'avant, pas celle-ci. Celle-ci... Celle-ci, ce n'était pas leur vie. Et la seconde raison était que Mikey ne cherchait plus de réconfort auprès de quiconque, alors que le nombre de ses cauchemars devait avoir triplé après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles les deux tortues essayèrent de noyer des souvenirs douloureux dans le vide de l'espace.

« Il fait souvent des cauchemars, tu crois ? », finit par demander Raphaël, à qui cette simple idée posait vraiment un problème.

D'abords, Donatello ne sembla pas avoir entendu la question. Ses yeux restèrent dans le vague. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et tourna très lentement la tête vers son frère, l'air incrédule.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il avait très bien comprit ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Est-ce qu'il fait souvent des cauchemars ? », répéta l'aîné, sur la défensive.

Pourquoi ces sourcils froncés ? Pourquoi cet air de ne pas en revenir, comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens ? Pourquoi... ?

« Raph... Il ne fait _que_ des cauchemars. »

Le ninja au bandana rouge resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de tout à fait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Cela dû se lire sur son visage, car celui de Donnie passa de l'incrédulité à la désapprobation. Comme s'il aurait dû savoir. Comme s'il aurait dû être au courant des cauchemars de leur frère. Et _évidemmen_ t qu'il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû voir les signes, poser la question, merde, _il aurait dû_ _deviner_! Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « _que_ des cauchemars » ?

« Mais... mais... Balbutia-t-il, incapable d'aller plus loin.

\- Il ne rêve jamais, clarifia Donatello avant de répéter, comme si la deuxième fois devait être plus claire : Il ne fait que des cauchemars. Il ne se réveille juste pas à chaque fois, c'est tout. Je pensais que vous le saviez. »

Dans ce vous, il y avait Raph, il y avait Léo, mais il y avait également April et Casey, il y avait même Splinter. Et il y avait aussi une énorme accusation, contre laquelle le ninja au bandana rouge se sentit obligé de se défendre. C'est vrai, il ignorait tous des cauchemars de son petit frère, mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre indice ! Mikey n'était jamais fatigué, jamais triste, jamais de mauvaise humeur. Comment était-on censé deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

« Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il d'un ton grognon, à cent pour cent furieux contre lui-même. Mais tout à l'heure quand je suis sorti de la chambre, il ne parlait que de chaises, de chameaux et de pizzas au fromage. On fait plus cauchemardesque. »

Raphaël n'essayait pas de nier ce que lui disait Donnie, parce que pour une raison inconnue, et malgré le Michelangelo rayonnant qu'il voyait au quotidien, il savait que c'était la vérité. Alors pourquoi se cherchait-il des excuses ?

Donatello garda le silence et ne dévia pas son regard accusateur pendant quelques secondes. Puis il soupira et se leva.

« Viens voir. », ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

L'aîné fut sur ses pieds avant même d'y penser. Il savait déjà qu'ils allaient voir Michelangelo, et il savait déjà qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Mais la partie coupable de son cerveau ne lui donnait pas la permission de protester, comme pour le punir. Il devait assister au cauchemar de son frère pour racheter le fait qu'il en avait jusque-là ignoré l'existence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabine, Donnie posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit la porte, juste suffisamment pour entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Attends... Tu pars ?... Entendit Raphaël. Tu peux pas... J'ai pas terminé la cuisine... »

Ça aurait pu être drôle si la voix de la tortue endormie n'avait pas été si angoissée.

« Non... Non, attends, marmonnait Michelangelo d'une voix pâteuse, presque sans articuler. Pas par-là, y'a des monstres... Les gars, il part... Pourquoi ? Attends... Sensei... »

A ce dernier mot, la gorge de Raphaël se ferma complètement, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. La moindre allusion à leur père lui faisait toujours perdre tous ses moyens. Splinter lui manquait trop. C'était comme un vide en lui, une plaie à vif que ne faisait que s'élargir au moindre mot. Il était presque jaloux de Mikey qui, s'il faisait des cauchemars, avait au moins le loisir de voir leur père dans son sommeil.

« Il part ! Protesta de nouveau la tortue dans la chambre, dont la voix contenait toute la peur du monde. Attends-moi, s'il te plait. Pars pas tout seul... Le noir, les monstres... Tu pourrais ne pas revenir... Attends. Raphaël… »

Le ninja au bandana rouge dut sur ses pieds d'un bond, et entra dans la cabine sans hésitation. Il était déjà désagréable de savoir que Michelangelo n'avait jamais droit à un sommeil tranquille, il était tout simplement hors de question que Raph le laisse faire des cauchemars à son sujet.

Alors qu'à son départ de la chambre, Mikey faisait l'étoile de mer sur sa couchette, la moitié de la couette sur une jambe, l'autre par terre, il était à présent recroquevillé autour de son oreiller, la couverture enroulée serrée autour de lui, comme une armure. Son visage était plissé dans une expression d'inquiétude que Raphaël ne supporta par plus d'une demi-seconde.

« Hey, Mike, tenta-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son frère. Mike, réveille-toi.

\- Hum ?... Grommela le plus jeune en entrouvrant un œil. Raph ?... Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?... Je ronfle ? »

Il poussa un soupire, s'étira et se retourna contre le mur, de nouveau dans les vapes.

« Désolé, frangin. », marmonna-t-il en se rendormant.

Raphaël resta les bras ballants, c'était comme ça qu'il réagissait après un cauchemar ? Comme si de rien était ?

Un léger raclement de gorge rappela au ninja la présence de Donatello dans le couloir. Celui-ci lui fit signe de sortir et referma la cabine derrière eux.

« Ça sert à rien, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Il ne se souvient que des cauchemars qui le réveillent.

\- Et ils sont comment, ceux qui le réveillent ? »

Le scientifique attendit d'être de retour dans la salle de contrôle avant de répondre à la question. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, face à l'espace.

« La dernière fois qu'il est venu me voir, c'était il y a trois mois, quelques jours avant... les Tricératons. Il était assez secoué, ce soir-là. Il avait rêvé que le Shredder l'obligeait à faire des numéros de cirque. La punition s'il en ratait un, c'était notre mort, à Léo, toi et moi. Charmant, non ? »

Raph laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Le Shredder. Même mort, cet assassin continuait de hanter leurs rêves...

« Il venait te voir souvent ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Mikey, précisa-t-il inutilement. Des cauchemars comme ça, il en fait souvent ? »

Donatello eut l'air de réfléchir un peu, puis secoua la tête.

« Je le voyais encirons deux fois par mois, je dirais. Un truc comme ça. Après, il y avait des périodes pires que d'autres, c'est sûr.

\- Et... Et maintenant, tu crois qu'il en fait toujours ? »

Raphaël eu de nouveau droit à un regard incrédule et il se fustigea pour sa question idiote.

« Maintenant, on fait _tous_ des cauchemars, répondit Donnie d'une voix douce, presque fragile. Mais Mike... Mike... »

La tortue au bandana rouge attendit la fin de la phrase qui ne vint pas tout de suite. Le visage de son frère était un masque de reproches et de tristesse.

« C'est une façade, finit-il par murmurer, un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mikey. C'est une façade.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Depuis... Sensei. Les sourires de Mikey, son rire, ses blagues, sa bonne humeur, c'est tout du faux. Il fait semblant. »

Un silence, puis :

« Il fait tout le temps semblant. »

Un goût de bile se répandit dans la bouche de Raphaël. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire. La simple idée que son frère ne porte qu'un masque à longueur de temps lui retournait l'estomac. Et pourtant... ça paraissait si évident, maintenant qu'on en parlait.

« La semaine dernière, continua Donatello qui n'avait pas remarqué le malaise de son aîné. Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de simulation. Il avait lancé un programme et...

\- Attends, Mikey avait lancé un programme ? Répéta Raph d'un ton incrédule. Il sait faire ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Donnie hocha la tête, l'air pas plus surprit que ça. En revanche, le début de larmes dans ses yeux donna un mauvais pressentiment à son frère.

« C'était quoi, la simulation, Don ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur en posant une main apaisante sur sa carapace.

\- Il... il... Raph, je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait. C'est une mauvaise idée ! Il aurait dû m'en parler... Il aurait dû réfléchir. Ces simulations sont faites pour s'entraîner, ce n'est pas...

\- Hey, hey, shhhut, Donnie, respire, le pria Raphaël en voyant son cadet commencer à pleurer. Ça va, ça va. »

Qu'avait donc fait Michelangelo pour mettre Donatello dans un état pareil ? Le scientifique essuya rapidement ses larmes et inspira avant de continuer :

« Il a programmé Sensei, Raph, lâcha-t-il finalement, la voix toujours enrouée. La simulation l'attaquait alors qu'il essayait de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était horrible... »

Raphaël resta sans voix, avec l'impression que tout autour de lui s'éloignait d'un coup. Dans la machine, il y avait un programme qui ressemblait à Splinter. Un programme en tout point similaire à son père, à l'exception près qu'il frappait sur son frère au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras. A l'exception près que leur vrai père était mort devant leur yeux. A l'exception près que Mikey mentait en plus de se faire du mal, à tout le monde et à lui-même, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. A l'exception près qu'il était hors de question, même pas une seule seconde, que Raphaël laisse cette mascarade durer.

Donatello s'était penché en avant, le visage dans les mains, mais ne pleurait pas. Il avait juste l'air très fatigué, très triste et très abattu. L'aîné posa une main pleine d'affection dans son cou.

Ça va aller Don, assura-t-il. C'est promis.

\- Arrête, marmonna le scientifique sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte. C'est pas vrai. Sensei est mort. Mikey est bizarre, Léo ne communique plus, comment tu voudrais que ça aille ?

\- Toi et moi, on va encore bien, rétorqua Raph. On peut faire quelque chose. Dès demain, on effacera ce programme de malheur et on parlera à Mikey, pour commencer. Il faut bien un début à tout, non ? Pour Splinter... Le fugatoïde va nous aider, c'est sûr. Ça finira par s'arranger. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger, pas vrai ? »

Donatello n'avait visiblement pas envie d'admettre, mais la force de Raphaël, sa voix rassurante et l'optimise de ses mots finirent par faire tomber ses barrières. Un sourire fragile naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Pas vrai ? Répéta une dernière fois l'aîné.

\- D'accord, céda Donnie. C'est vrai qu'on a toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Et on va continuer. J'ai juste besoin que tu ne lâche pas l'affaire. On fait ça tous les deux. On arrange les choses tous les deux. Deal ?

\- Deal. »

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà voilà =) Alors, c'était comment ? Et soyez honnête, hein ? Pas de mensonges =p**_

 _ **Zoubi ! A bientôt j'espère.**_


End file.
